thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Partlow
Christopher "Chris" Partlow is Marlo Stanfield's friend and trusted enforcer in his drug dealing organization. Partlow is played by Gbenga Akinnagbe. Biography Partlow was a key player in the turf war with the Barksdale organization and was always looking out for Stanfield's safety. He often met with Marlo and his advisor Vinson to discuss their strategy. Partlow's cautious observation revealed Avon Barksdale's car when he tried to set a trap for Stanfield. Partlow fired upon the car in a drive by shooting, wounding Avon and killing one of his soldiers. When Stringer Bell was murdered Partlow and Snoop were accredited responsibility and they did nothing to dispel rumours about their involvement. The turf war came to a close when Avon was arrested and Stanfield assumed control of most of the drug dealing in Western Baltimore. Partlow carries out murders as Stanfield orders them. Working alongside young female soldier "Snoop" he disposes of bodies by opening up vacant buildings, covering the corpses in quicklime and sheeting and then nailing the buildings shut. When Stanfield dealer Fruit is killed, Partlow advises restraint suggesting they kill the perpetrator instead of the whole of the independent drug dealing crew he works with. Marlo sees the sense in Chris' approach and gives him the go ahead to kill Fruit's murderer, Lex. Chris arranges for Lex to be ambushed by paying Little Kevin to tell him his girlfriend wants to meet him at night in a secluded spot. Kevin passed the responsibility on to Randy Wagstaff. Once the trap is sprung Lex is disposed of in Chris' reliable way. Chris is also responsible for the murder of a security guard who talked back to Marlo. Rumours on the street tie Chris to several other murders including victims known as Pookie and Byron. Partlow continues to be Marlo's key advisor. He tries to dissuade Marlo from playing at a high stakes card game where he is losing a lot of money. When the card game is robbed by Omar Little, Marlo asks Partlow for his input in dealing with Omar. Partlow suggests a more subtle approach than simply placing a bounty on Omar. They plan to stage a robbery of their associate Old Face Andre and blame the robbery on Omar, having Andre identify him. Partlow carries out the robbery himself and kills a delivery woman and beats Andre to lend credence to their scenario. Marlo entrusts Partlow with cultivating new prospect Michael Lee. Michael is a middle school child who Marlo believes would make a good soldier. Partlow is responsible for intimidating Lex's superior Bodie Broadus into giving up his corner because Marlo notices that he has turned it into a successful location. Partlow forces Bodie to accept Marlo's package. He asks Bodie about Michael having noticed that he worked with him for a time. Partlow tracks Michael to his home and then approaches him when he is talking with friends in an alley. He offers him cash and promises of protection if he joins the organization which Michael accepts after the return of his stepfather. After Chris and Snoop take care of the situation with Michael's stepfather, Michael joins their organization under the condition they also look out for his younger brother. Chris has taken Michael on as a protege to the point where Marlo has referred to Michael as Chris' "puppy." Chris seems to relate to Michael and decided to protect him and teach him the rules of the Drug Game. Chris and Snoop were driving and were pulled over by detectives twice during the season. The first time, they are confronted by Herc, who had been following them. Snoop was able to stash their firearms in the explorers hidden compartment. Herc bullies the two while they are handcuffed and sitting on the curb and fires one nail into the pavement. While doing this, Herc manages to disregard the pail of lye in the back of Chris' truck. Once they are released Chris disposes of the nail gun. The second time, they are confronted by Detectives Kima Greggs & Bunk Moreland. Snoop hides their firearms once again, but Kima discovers wires connecting to out-of-place areas around the glove compartment. Kima finds the weapons, with an excuse from Chris, "man it ain't even our truck!" Chris and Snoop are then arrested but later released. Eventually, the police crew is able to piece together not only that Chris (and thus Marlo) are responsible for the chain of disappearances in West Baltimore, but also that they disposed of the bodies in row houses all over town. Partlow wears military style leather boots and often woodland camo suggesting that he may have served in the military in the 1990s. In season 4 when the crew was having target practice in the creek, Partlow had a stance that would suggest he has some prior training. Production Appearances References Category:Incarcerated Category:Stanfield Organization Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains